


Урм

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Я не знаю почему Урм. Может быть потому что дракон, может быть потому что котик. Потому что это пожелание бессмертия. Потому что он умирает и отдает себя жизни одновременно.





	Урм

\- Рад тебя тебя видеть, Кирхайс! - Райнхард улыбнулся и немного качнулся вперед, будто действительно собирался сделать шаг навстречу своему вассалу.  
За годы вместе Кирхайс выучил этот жест как горький опостылевший урок. Он вассал, не более того. Даже если многие считают его соправителем. Ведь Кирхайсу принадлежит половина мира. Райнхард же владеет оставшейся половиной и всеми звездами в придачу.  
\- Ваше величество, - Кирхайс почтительно склонил голову, приветствуя своего господина и пряча тень печали. Райнхарду незачем знать, как о его грусти, так и о детском восторге, который охватывает все тело каждый раз, когда Зигфрид видит Райнхарда, загоревшегося идеей.  
Каждый раз, стоит Райнхарду метнуть молнии из глаз и взмахнуть плащом, Кирхайс влюбляется заново. Это чувство приятнее тоски и он давно научился получать от него удовольствие.  
\- Тебе исполнилось тридцать, Кирхайс, - голос Райнхарда звенел в пустом зале, наполняя его смыслом и светом.  
Они только вдвоем. Властным жестом Райнхард отпустил охрану. Та переминается с ноги на ногу перед дверью, не зная, можно ли их оставить вдвоем.  
Многие не понимают, что за отношения между ними. Многие ревнуют, считая, что Кирхайс ближе к императору чем кто бы-то ни было. Многие опасаются за безопасность - и они отчасти правы. Но только от части.  
Почтительный кивок вместо ответа. Кирхайс уже давно состоит из кивков, взглядов и молчаливого согласия, что, впрочем, не мешает ему поступать по-своему. Тогда Райнхард бесится - в прямом смысле. Он мечется по кабинету, закусывает палец, скидывает на пол бумаги и кричит. Каждый раз Кирхайс надеется, что Райнхард бросится на него с кулаками, как сделал однажды - его было легко обездвижить и приятно смотреть, как краска заливает лицо властителя обитаемой части вселенной. Но, увы, такой подарок Кирхайсу вряд ли подарят даже на день рождения. Возможно благо империи для Райнхарда, как ни странно, превыше всего.  
\- И у меня есть для тебя подарок!  
Райнхард штурмует его как крепость, как соперника в равном бою, и это льстит. Поэтому Кирхайс позволяет себе посмотреть Райнхарду в глаза. У Райнхарда все такие же длинные ресницы, такие же черные, будто он подводит их тушью.  
Над протянутой ладонью Райнхарда маленьким техногенным чудом оживает образ корабля.  
\- Это "Урм" и он теперь твой. Это самый быстрый флагман во всей галактике. Он отнесет тебя куда захочешь и даже дальше. Лучшее вооружение, непробиваемая защита, маневренность. Ты будешь неостановим и сможешь расширить границы вселенной. Он сделан специально для тебя, Кирхайс, и сошел со стапелей три дня назад.  
Райнхард начинает говорить звонко, но каждая новая фраза звучит все тише и тише. Они как дети склоняются над моделью, чтобы рассмотреть обтекаемый корпус, больше похожий на копье, чем на змея, крошечные пушки, щиты и двигатель — произведение военного искусства.  
\- Его постройка требовала времени, - выдохнул Кирхайс.  
\- Мне принесли чертежи четыре года назад. Три года назад он был заложен.  
Каждое слово звучит отчетливо, чтобы Кирхайс услышал, что именно говорит Райнхард. И Кирхайс слышит.  
Десять лет назад они были одним целым. Двойная звезда рейхсфлота. Слепцы считали, что людей ближе их не может быть на целом свете, но это не было правдой в полной мере.  
Райнхард шел дальше по пути властителя. Кирхайсу оставалось покорно кивать. Он научился кивать, но четыре года назад - перестал склонять голову на каждый вдох, каждый гневный оклик.  
Три года назад они чуть не стали врагами, разойдясь по разные стороны коридоров.  
\- Я поклялся, что верну тебя. Что мы будем вместе. И приказал построить флагман. Лучший флагман. Чтобы как бы далеко ты не был, я мог защищать тебя. Мог дать тебе свою силу. Знаешь, чего я боялся больше всего тогда?  
Кирхайс молчит, глядя на непокорную прядь надо лбом Райнхарда. Давно, в прошлой детской жизни, Райнхард притягивал Кирхайса за челку, чтобы тот не смел отвести взгляд.  
\- Нет.  
Извечное "Ваше Величество" остается непроизнесенным.  
\- Что если ты победишь, то проект заморозят, и ты останешься без моего подарка, Кирхайс. Без моей защиты.  
Сколько лет они знакомы? Двадцать? Всю жизнь?  
"Я буду звать тебя Кирхайс". Тогда Зигфрид кивнул в первый раз, соглашаясь. На этот раз он протянул руку, намотал на палец сияющую золотую прядь и, наклонившись, будто это Райнхард притягивает его к себе, поцеловал в уголок губ.  
Локон змейкой соскользнул с пальца, как только Кирхайс выпрямился.  
\- Вы подниметесь со мной в небо?  
\- На рассвете, - торжественно ответил Райнхард, будто Кирхайс только что целовал не его, а полковое знамя, - Я рад, что звезды в твоих глазах сияют только для меня, Кирхайс.  
"Конечно, потому что я люблю тебя, идиот", - в очередной раз не произнес Кирхайс. Райнхард знает. И иногда даже любит в ответ, чего, впрочем, вполне достаточно. Всей тяжести любви Райнхарда Кирхайс бы не пережил.


End file.
